Dance with Cinderella
by Ninjitsu15
Summary: After May's loss to Soledad, she becomes depressed. While attending the post-Grand Festival Banquet, she is cheered up by her Prince Charming...


Dance with Cinderella

**Dance with Cinderella**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters. Inspired by Steven Curtis Chapman's song "Cinderella".

"Well, it's the evening of the post-Grand Festival Banquet…All of our participating Co-Coordinators are silently heading into the Coliseum for the festivities to begin…." Began Vivian, after the events of the Kanto Grand Festival.

"_All except one…" _thought a young girl, standing in front of the full-length mirror in her hotel room. She spun around, looking at her dress thoughtfully. She didn't think it looked right.

"I don't know if I'm ready to go to a great big party like this…" May said to herself. She had removed her bandana, and had let her hair flow down to the middle of her back. She had curled it, and it looked nice. Nurse Joy had kindly offered to help May with her hair, and the resident Chansey at the Pokemon Center had also offered a helping hand by doing her make-up, although it was the thought that counted.

"I'll do my own make-up, thanks Chansey!!" May said, trying to be as kind as possible to the poor Pokemon.

May's dress was a ravishing sky blue, with mint green lace running down the sleeves which ended about the middle of her arm. Her dress had ocean blue stripes running down the length of her dress from her waist down. She looked beautiful, and even Ash would have said so. But her thoughts were not of Ash, or even Brock.

It was Drew. And how she had beat him in the Grand Festival. She was really worried how he would act…Drew rarely handled losses all that well. But, he seemed to be genuinely happy.

Then came her loss to Soledad, and she became really depressed. Not even her hyperactive Skitty could cheer her up. But Drew snapped her out of her stupor by battling her, and making her realize that even though Soledad beat her, she could still surpass her.

Drew…Oh, if May knew any Shakespeare right now, she would happily recite it. What was that one line? "A rose by any other name…" or something like that. Anyway, the line fit Drew, whatever it was.

He always gave her roses, and he always told her they were for Beautifly, or for Bulbasaur…they were never for her. Perhaps that's why May initially hated him so much, but she had come to respect him as her rival, as well as her love interest.

"_Drew is so strong…And he almost beat me. That proves he's really good at raising Pokemon…" _May thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. "May!! If your going to the Banquet, you better come now!! They're about to lock the stadium so no freaks get in…." a muffled voice came from the other side. She recognized it as Soledad's. Even though Soledad defeated her, Soledad did not rub it in her face like Harley would…Soledad gave May some pointers, and did not try to discourage her.

"Okay, I'm coming!!" May shouted.

May anxiously looked around for Drew once she got to the Banquet. Soledad watched her friend in bewilderment.

"_He told me he was going to stick around for a few days; at least…Did he maybe decide to leave without me anyway? I know he said that he and Harley were going to Johto, but he can't be that excited to leave me behind…" _May thought.

"Looking for someone?" Soledad asked, finally breaking the silence between the two. May almost jumped, having been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, that she forgot Soledad was even there. Soledad sweat dropped, as May regained her composure.

"Sorry…Actually, I am…I was looking to see if Drew was here…" May replied with a sigh. Soledad took a quick glance in either direction.

"You know, I haven't seen him all night, either…And I was here early…" Soledad replied. Soledad was quick to notice that her comment seemed to deflate her young friend, and placed a hand on May's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Drew said he'd be here, and I know he never breaks a promise. I'm going to get some punch. You wanna come?" she asked.

"No, thanks. I'm not really thirsty…" May replied. Soledad shrugged, lifting the ruffles of her dress to enable her to walk easier.

May crossed her arms across her chest, looking out at the crowds of people dancing to the music. A slow song came on, and the mood immediately changed. Couples huddled close, gently swaying to the soothing beat. Everyone looked like a bunch of princesses and princes, now that she thought about it. All the men, even Harley, were dressed in strapping young suits, with their hair slicked back, or gelled. Harley wasn't dancing, so May decided to approach him.

"Hey, Harley…have you seen Drew?" May asked.

"Oh, May, honey! I can't believe you showed up after your defeat to Soledad! I thought you'd be out of town faster than I could say "Hun"!" Harley replied, feigning concern over May's defeat. May sighed, now regretting even asking him.

"So, have you seen him?" May repeated.

"Goodness, so impatient!!" Harley avoided the question again. When seeing that she was probably going to punch him. "I haven't seen him." He said, quickly.

"Oh…thanks anyway, Harley…" May replied. She sullenly walked away, and Harley took a sip of his punch. "So glum…Poor girl…Wait, what am I saying? She insulted your cookies, Harley!!" he roared.

May sat in a chair, watching as all the other couples danced. It was then, in the midst of the crowd, she noticed a figure…He wasn't very tall, but not very short, and he wore a mask. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, and his hair was a golden blonde.

He appeared to be looking for someone, and then he approached Soledad. For a moment, May thought it might be Drew, but two things told her it wasn't…the figure's apparent blonde hair, and how he was asking Soledad to dance.

"_It's probably one of Soledad's fans…" _May thought, the depression finally swallowing her up. She stood, and dusted herself off, as she headed for the door.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance, fair lady?" a voice asked.

May turned, and was greeted by the figure she had seen in the crowd earlier. She was confused as to why he had approached her, especially after he seemed so enthralled by Soledad.

"I'm sorry, but, I really must be—"

"Please, just one dance." The figure's voice slowed. It called to her, and had a sense of familiarity. But, it couldn't be Drew. Who was it that she knew…?

Something was telling her to dance. As much as she resisted, there was an equally powerful force inside her that was telling her to dance with him.

Eventually, the driving force won, and she took his hand. She smiled weakly at him, and she followed him to the dance floor. They approached the center, were the light shining from the lights was strongest. It seemed to be focused on them. As if on some cue she did not know about, all the lights, except the one focused on the figure and May dimmed, letting them dance in the light. All eyes seemed to be focused on them.

"You know, we both were on this stage earlier today…" the figure said, gesturing to the stage.

"What do you mean?" May said glumly. She was not really in the mood for games.

"I mean, I'm exactly who you think I am…" the figure said. He gently released his hand from May's, and reached up to grab his mask. He gently pulled, and it came off, revealing the face of none other than Drew. A blonde wig dropped harmlessly to the ground.

"Drew….?" May questioned her face an expression of bewilderment. Then, her eyes became soft, and she smiled. "Drew…" she sighed.

"Did you miss me?" Drew laughed. Reaching onto his tuxedo, he held up a single white rose for May. It seemed to sparkle in the light, and she gently cradled it.

"It's beautiful…"May sighed. Suddenly, all the lights dimmed, and a song began to play.

"_So, I will dance with Cinderella…while she is here in my arms…_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew…_

_Oh, I dance with Cinderella, I don't wanna miss even one song…_

'_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight…_

_And she'll be gone…"_

May listened to the words for a moment, before realizing it was not a disk. The voice sounded real, close. Her eyes looked for the source, and found it—Drew's lips were moving to the words she was hearing.

"_Oh…Drew…" _she mentally sighed, burying her face in his chest. He continued to hum the song, as everyone watched. Some people clapped, believing it to be a romantic performance between Coordinators. But May knew it was much more real than that.

"So, why did you do all this for me?" May asked.

"Did you not hear the song? You are my Cinderella. I can only dance with you." Drew replied. He was smiling at her, and she could not hide the blush on her face.

"Come with me. We'll journey through Johto, together. We will become stronger, together…" Drew said.

May smiled. Since before her loss to Soledad, she was truly happy

A/N: Aww! First One-shot ever. Hope you liked it.


End file.
